


The Cons of Not Being Force-Sensitive

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Drabble, M/M, Minor Character Death, anakin is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, there's only one person Cody wants to talk to.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125





	The Cons of Not Being Force-Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tree's artwork, which sent me into Thinking Angst

Days like this were never easy. 

As it landed, Cody was the first off the shuttle. He weaved through the Jedi and their padawans as he made his way to the barracks. He ignored any forlorn glances directed his way. Right now, there was only one person he wanted to talk to. 

When he reached Obi-Wan's dorm, he harshly keyed in its passcode and impatiently waited for the door to open. Once it did, he stormed in and threw his helmet down. 

"You would not _believe_ the week I had," Cody growled. "If I have to go _one more mission_ with that group of… of… _nerf herders,_ I may lose it." He stripped off and threw the rest of his armour onto the bed. He couldn't bear the sight of the gold and white plastoid-alloy composite right now. 

"It was a simple stealth mission!" He shouted, pacing back and forth through the small room. "Stealth missions mean no shooting, no explosions, no _contact,_ no… no…" he let out a frustrated groan and threw his hands up. "I don't know what to do! The shinies won't listen, the _Council_ won't listen. The captains and commanders have the most field experience out of _anyone_ and they aren't taking our word! I don't know what they want from us! We're busting our asses out there and all we have to show for it is a death count-" 

Cody stopped pacing and took a large breath. He didn't dare look at the small couch in the corner of the room. "I'm sorry," he said softly, "I shouldn't be taking this out on you. It's not fair. It's not your fault." He sat on the sofa, closed his eyes and rested his head on its back. The two seater wasn't comfortable in the slightest, but it was familiar. Cody likes the familiarity of it. 

"They say it's not as bad as I make it out to be," he continued. "It's not like we're losing the war. Tactics are changing, new people are coming in, but the same Republic stands." Deep down, he knew that wasn't true. The Republic was changing. People were starting to lose faith in what they were fighting for. The ends were starting to not justify the means. 

Cody chuckled to himself. "Skywalker says hi, by the way. He hopes to see you again soon." He leant forward and joined his hands. He didn't dare open his eyes. "I don't think he's hoping as much as I am, cyare. 

"I miss your smile. I miss your laugh. I miss your competence and understanding and compassion and _love and-"_ he cut himself off. He had to be at a briefing in twenty minutes. Someone would say something if he walked in with puffy eyes. His tears were private. He's only ever trusted one other to see them. 

That man was his general. That man died protecting his vode. That man left a hole in his heart so big that it would never heal properly. 

After his… death, Anakin was the one in charge of cleaning out his room. With the fast pace of the war, General Skywalker claimed he never got around to it. Cody knew he was lying: Anakin was the only one who knew the true nature of his and his former master's relationship. Anakin left the room open for Cody. It was becoming dusty, and it truly did need cleaned, but it was familiar. Cody loved and hated the familiarity of it.

"I miss you, Obi'ka," Cody admitted softly. "I don't know what I'm doing without you." 

If he were Force-sensitive, Cody would have known of the man sitting beside him, listening attentively. If he were Force-sensitive, Cody would have seen the man gazing at him longingly. If he were Force-sensitive, Cody would have heard the reassuring words of 'I love you' and 'I'm _here'._

Cody, however, was not Force-sensitive. He only felt a small wave of comfort course through him. He let himself smile slightly. 

One day, he'd meet his cyar'ika again. That would come once they've won the war. 


End file.
